


Last Hug

by bakodagotmeintowritingatla (FandomsMJ)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMJ/pseuds/bakodagotmeintowritingatla
Summary: Sokka knew what going to war meant, knew what leaving meant. The ships that left never came back, men who left to fight were never seen again. He knew Dad wasn't going to come home.
Relationships: Hakoda & Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Last Hug

Sokka was thirteen years old, he wasn't some little kid. He knew what going to war meant. He knew what _leaving_ meant. He knew warriors had sailed off to fight before, and he knew they never came back. He'd been told stories of how his grandfather had led a small fleet out to protect the tribe from Fire Nation ships that were getting too close. Sokka remembered hearing how his Dad had become Chief not long after that. 

Men who went off to fight didn't come back. So of course Sokka put on his war paint, grabbed his gear, and ran to the ships. He didn't want to die, didn't want to leave home, but he thought maybe, just maybe, if they took one extra warrior then maybe at least one would get to come home. 

Maybe Katara would get to see Dad again. 

Besides that, he was a warrior. He could fight. He could protect, just like Dad taught him. 

Dad caught him before he reached the ship, telling him he couldn't go. He wasn't old enough, his place was with the village protecting his sister. 

Dad's decision was final, no argument could change his mind. Sokka knew that. He buried his face in his father's chest, not bothering to hide his tears. He tried to memorize the feeling of his father's strong arms around him, the sound of his heartbeat, the feeling of his warmth. 

He committed these feelings to memory, because he knew it was going to be the last time. The last hug he ever got from his father. 

Too soon someone was calling out that it was time to go. Dad pulled away, smiling despite the sadness in his eyes, "Take care of your sister until I get back."

Sokka nodded, watching as Dad turned to board the ship. He didn't bother to point out the lie. 

Katara was too young to realize. Gran-Gran thought he was also too young to know. But Sokka knew all to well that Dad wasn't going to come back. 


End file.
